Meteor Shower
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: While camping together under the stars, Jonah and Cyrus stare at more than the meteor shower flashing by above them. It was a perfect night for the pair of them until they are forced into a discussion about their sleeping attire.


**Meteor Shower**

* * *

"You have never been camping, have you?" Jonah smiled, as he looked around what his parents would have described more as glamping. Cyrus had definitely gone all out on this; a massive camp, comfortable seats around a fire, and sleeping mattresses covered in enough pillows to build a fort. Through how they were currently laid looked so comfortable that he could just jump into them.

Nervously, he couldn't help but ask. "How'd I do?"

"Perfect!" Jonah beamed, earning a grin from the younger boy.

Grinning widely, Cyrus reached over and grabbed one of the largest marshmallows from the plate on the table and held it towards his best male friend. "Shall we S'more…"

"S'more _or _S'less?" Jonah teased, earning a frown from the other boy.

"Don't hurt yourself, Jonah."

This had the pair chuckling and grinning at each other, as they grabbed the plate and skewers and headed outside to the fire. A camping expert since the age of six, the moment Jonah settled into his chair the boy had three fluffy pieces of sugary goodness hovering over the fire cooking away to a nice golden brown. As they cooked, Jonah got a scare as Cyrus yelped and almost pushed over his own chair in a mad dash to get back inside that had his best friend raising an eyebrow and peering through the backdoor to see what Cyrus Goodman was up to now. But he couldn't get a good view of the kitchen, so turned back to wait it out.

Not even a minute later, Cyrus ran back outside and managed to trip over the grass. Somehow he managed to rescue the bowl of biscuits and chocolate pieces from falling and breaking, holding it high in victory.

"Al...almost forget these…" Cyrus said, cleaning grass blood off his jacket. "It's, um, not a S'more without these, _riiiight?_"

He settled into a chair beside Jonah, who just grinned at the perfect cute gay boy fussing around with his hair. He wouldn't give this night up for anything, and mentally kicked TJ in the balls for choosing _Kira_ over Cyrus.

"So if you've never gone camping… have you ever actually _had_ a S'more before, Cy? I mean, you've got to have had a S'more!" Jonah asked eagerly.

Raising his three golden brown marshmallows up from the fire and picking out some biscuits and chocolates to complete the culinary pieces of art. Almost licking his lips as they came together, Jonah glanced at the nervous looking Jewish boy attempting to roast a marshmallow just as perfectly. He was amused to see the boy watching it like a hawk, pouring every ounce of focus into making sure that somehow, for once, he didn't screw it up.

"Earth to Cyrus...?"

Cyrus's concentration was broken, and he looked up to blink at the boy with cute green eyes while furrowing his brow in confusion. For a moment he'd forgotten where they were, with things sinking in just a little too slowly. Because when his mouth opened to respond, the marshmallow impaled on his skewer melted just enough to slide off and into the crackling fire below. A whine escaped the boys as it dropped into the charred, glowing red wood. It hissed and spluttered, with Cyrus gasping and groaning as he tried to rescue his marshmallow. '_There goes my smore…'_

The boys looked away from the melted gooiness in disappointment; it was lost to the fire.

"Do you, uh… would you like one of my s'mores, dude?" Jonah offered with a little shrug, awkwardly holding out a napkin with three perfectly made smores. "We can't have you go with… _S'less_,"

Cyrus popped one into his mouth.

Instantly wishing he hadn't, as the piping hot marshmallow burned the roof of his mouth.

"Aaaaaah! Ah! Hawt, hawt!" He mumbled, looking for somewhere to spit it out.

**~-~-/|\\-~-~**

With the fun of the s'mores now finished, the two boys headed inside of the tent until Cyrus revealed the rest of his snacks for the night, freaking out Jonah for having meat inside of a tent since it attracted wildlife. Despite Cyrus protesting that it was in his backyard in the suburbs, the pair quickly got freaked out from sounds outside of the tent and ended up having to use the cheese knife in order to cut themselves out of the tent. To find… nothing. Ignoring their fear of the animal coming to get them and embarrassment at their being nothing. The pair looked up together and the shock and beauty of the shower earning a wow from the pair. Cyrus and Jonah settled into the chairs and looked up, the meteor shower sparking clear enough that it was almost like a screen in front of them playing the scene instead of real life.

"So what happened to that place in Russia?" Jonah questioned, as he watched the shower.

Cyrus simply smiled. "I'll tell you in the morning…"

The pair shared a smile as they returned to watching the shower.

It was beautiful and just the distraction that Cyrus needed as he dealt with his… TJ's closeness with Buffy's enemy and rival, Kira.

The two fell completely silent watching as the blurs of light flashed past in the sky, filling their minds with the brightest of colours and the prettiest shades. Both lost themselves in its beauty, but the grandeur of the heavens somehow failed to keep Jonah's eye for longer than a few minutes. Blinking slowly at first, the ultimate disk-head found himself slowly turning to face Cyrus and watch the boy watching the sky as the meteors flashed by. They couldn't compare to the grin of pure happiness Jonah saw etched onto Cyrus Goodman's face in that moment, the face that had him completely captivated and smiling. His best friend was none the wiser to suddenly being watched, with Jonah looking back to the shower when the Jewish boy looked over with the biggest grin imaginable.

"Isn't it pretty, Jonah?"

Looking back, the disk-head offered a smile. The words that almost slipped out were: '_Hm? Yeah your eyes are pretty… way to pretty for a dude…'. _Luckily for the teenager, he caught his tongue just in time, choking them back. "U-uh yeah! I haven't said this in a while… but yeah… It's docious magocious… dude…"

Cyrus grinned as the pair watched the rest of the meteor shower together, the niceness of sharing this together without anyone else getting to them.

Eventually they two were staring at a starry black expanse of nothingness and yawned.

"Sooo… bedtime J-Dawg?"

Jonah shrugged, while teasing his friend a little. "May as well. It's not like we can play Fortnite out here…"

"W-Well um…" Cyrus stuttered. "W-We could go inside if you _want_…"

"Cy." Jonah deadpanned for a moment, before breaking down and giggling. "We're camping. You DO NOT go inside while you're camping… you _stay_ camping… besides, you suck at Fortnite."

Cyrus gasped and stood up, crossing to the tent in a fake tantrum. "I-I-I d-don't _SUCK_ at Fortnite! I just… don't like shooting people… even ones in a game,"

"Uh huh, said no teenage boy _ever_…"

"Jonah… what about me says _normal _teenage boy…" Cyrus questioned, raising an eyebrow in honest curiosity.

Jonah thought about a _few _things that made Cyrus a normal teenage boy didn't want to freak him us, thus went for the safer side and shrugged with a grin. They giggled to one and other and entered the tent, rolling their eyes about Cyrus being anything close to normal. While he thought that he was in a happy relationship with Amber, Jonah couldn't help but finding himself peaking on his best friend as the pair slowly began getting ready for bed. Both teenagers began with their jackets, which once removed they hang over the chair in front of the desk style table that Cyrus had set up.

"Damn Cy-Guy, this set up is a lot better then when I go camping with my dad and little brother…" Jonah muttered. "Normally we have to just throw our stuff on the floor and hope we don't lose it!"

Always forgetting about his friend's little brother since Jonah _barely _mentioned the kid, Cyrus imagined what a mini Jonah could possibly look like. It was amazing that after this long, he had somehow _still_ never even seen a picture of the younger boy. The most he could remember was hearing about how crazy the Beck boys would get at Easter time when the chocolate finally came out. Just the thought of Jonah Beck on a sugar high was amusing to no end, and the Good Hair Crew had frequently tried getting a glimpse at Jonah with a little sugar in him.

Well that, and something about a _slime _room that had his nightly relief fantasies racing for months.

"G-Glad you like…" Cyrus blushed. "So how d-do you normally sleep when you go camping…"

"Well uh normally, I would sleep in a t-shirt and pyjama pants…" Jonah responded. "But I didn't bring any pyjama pants…"

"Gr-great news! N-neither did I…" Cyrus responded quickly, forgetting they were camping in his _backyard_.

"Cy… you can get some… they are literally like twenty steps away…" Chuckled Jonah, looking over the boy's shoulder at the two story house. It was just like when his brother didn't want to get his trunks to swim; Adorable.

"Nuh-huh! We are _camping! _We don't go back inside _remember_…" Cyrus grinned.

"I have to give you that…" Jonah just shook his head in amusement… "If you don't mind though, Cy… I'm going shirtless… it's hot…"

He didn't continue his sentence with the thought out '_like you_' and started to finger the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head in a surprising movement that had Cyrus blushing brighter than Rudolph's nose. He had to hold back a giggle at the cute look on his friend's face, who was _far_ too busy perving on the body that couldn't be described as any less than perfect, to notice that Jonah was grinning at him. The bare, smooth chest of Jonah Beck was revealed in all its glory. The sexy four-pack abs and cut muscle, with a pair of dark pink nipples and a strangely cute outie belly button, all served to made Cyrus twitch in his jeans. A bullet of sweat fell from his brow.

"You okay there Cy?" Jonah questioned, seeing the look on his best friend's face. While he didn't care about what he had been told, the pairs hadn't really discussed it passed them saying 'okay' to Cyrus coming out, with Jonah not even considering the fact that his best friend was _that _into him.

The consideration was beginning however as Cyrus opening checked out his body.

"Wi-with sleeping naked? Of course I ammmm!" The Jewish boy said quickly and nervously, imagining the words he wanted to hear.

"Uh? Cy… who said anything about sleeping naked… I was thinking more in our boxers… but if you _want_… I mean… I guess, we c-could" Jonah stammered out, struggling with the idea of camping _naked _with Cyrus Goodman.

Cyrus couldn't fully process everything happening. Especially that Jonah had nonchalantly just said that he would be fine with actually sleeping next to him naked, even if it wasn't _in _the same 'bed'. Just the thought of their naked bodies being so close that he could just reach over and touch Jonah's… everything, had Cyrus popping a stuffy that he rushed to hide by sitting down. "Uh wh-what do… what do you mean? You- I mean, didn't you _just _say it?"

"No… I said sleep shirtless?"

"Because it's hot," Cyrus injected.

"Too hot for a _shirt_. But if you're too warm for all that, just take it off. I don't care if I see a guy naked, my brother runs around the house naked all the time, Like literally… naked… all the time… even in front of mom…"

Laughing it off, Jonah's stomach was actually tying itself up in knots. Every fibre of his being was demanding he shut his own damn mouth and helped Cyrus strip naked rather than stand there blubbering about Avi naked. That was a turn off. Cyrus, however, was making him just as hard as he was making Cyrus. A pair of boys sitting around in a tent, hard as rocks in annoyingly tight jeans that threatened to show off everything reeked of disaster, or a night they would never forget. If one was to ask Cyrus and Jonah which they wanted, both boys would tell them that their bodies were screaming for them to just strip or kiss already.

Even if one was in a heterosexual relationship and the other was _very _interested in the captain of the boy's basketball team. Despite this, Jonah Beck knew that he would forever be Cyrusexual.

"So… uh… shirtless?" Cyrus backpedalled a little. "I s-should remove mine too then…"

"Well… um… I kinda, really don't…" His voice trailing off, Jonah blushed. When he got the look, he spat out: "_I really don't want to sleep in my jeans!_"

"N-neither do I! So w-we could sleep in our _undies _then… neither of us having anything more comfortable…" Cyrus offered, the boy not willing to admit out loud that he would _love _to see Jonah Beck in nothing more then from the looks of it, his Calvin Klein underwear.

Slipping out of his loose black tee, Cyrus for once couldn't stammer anything out as he started to undo his jeans without a second thought. Jonah watched in awe of a shirtless Cyrus essentially stripping for him on a pile of pillows that just shouted '_jump in_' city to him. His hands fidgeted by either side as his best friend shirked off his skinny jeans to leave himself in a regrettably adorable pair of cotton blue boxers that, while hiding his erection, did wonders for his plump, soft ass. Which Jonah got a good look at when the boy stood up and put his jeans aside. The sight of his ass made Jonah whimper, and dribble out a little precum, which would be sure to come back and bite him later in the night.

He found himself muttering a little about why his little brother _couldn't _look this good while stripping naked, as he stared at Cyrus Goodman in his underwear. A sight that if it wasn't hot before, it was now. Jonah couldn't stop himself and ended up drooling over Cyrus's perfect slim body, the smooth whiteness and pink nipples all just as he had imagined them on the boy. Everything fit together on him, from his soft bubbly butt to the brown button eyes.

"Uh J-Jonah… your um jeans?" Cyrus nervously brought up.

Having to pull himself away from looking at his underwear only clad best friend, Jonah looked down and saw his jeans. "R-Right… jeans… y-yeah… those…"

Pointing to the ground, Cyrus allowed himself a giggle. "The S'less must have _hurt _you… Jonah, they go down?"

"Down… yeah…"

Jonah nodded but couldn't tear his eyes away, while unbuckling his jeans. It was a miracle when they actually reached the floor, as Cyrus noted that the disk-head was just staring at him with his mouth hanging open, not focusing on getting next to naked. But what a sight it was, with Jonah's body being perfectly complimented by a pair of gray Calvin Klein boxer briefs that the other boy's eyes were drawn to by his v-line. But the real thing that had Cyrus gasping for air was getting to see every inch of Jonah Beck's raging hard cock pinned to his waist through the fabric. When Jonah moved to adjust them in a sudden panic, the head slipped free from the hem.

Cyrus felt like he could just die a happy man seeing that slip.

Until he saw his best friend's face and heard the fear in his voice.

"Oh god! CYRUS! N-No! Do-DON'T LOOK!" Jonah hissed, trying to somehow hide his dick.

"Your brother never got hardons?" Cyrus asked, raising an eyebrow. "How old is he?"

"T-thirteen… and he _does_ but it's not awkward since we're brothers! Would you… uh, never mind," Realising that the Jewish boy was an only child, Jonah's argument died. "Avi just doesn't do anything with it or get them with friends around. I shouldn't get like this for a guy, right? I'M DATING AMBER! I'm S-Straight! C-Cy! I like girls…! And a-anyway you're not! "

Cyrus couldn't stop himself from spouting out: "Yes I am?"

"Y-Yes yo-you… what…" Jonah whispered, blinking as he _saw _something that had his panicked eyes softened a little.

Instantly both hands were clasped over his traitorous mouth and a deep crimson came over the Goodman boy's cheeks. Internally screaming, he and Jonah both were stuck staring into each other's eyes, before slowly drifting their gaze lower and lower. Past their cute nubs and smooth pecs, down their fronts with one hating that the other was blessed with abs, and finally came to rest on the other boy's bulging pair of underwear. Sure enough, both Jonah and Cyrus could see the outline of each other's cocks, plain as day being illuminated by the dying firelight cast on one side of the tent.

"S-So…" Cyrus whispered, the dorkier boy struggling to handle the situation now that he had revealed that he wasn't as _innocent _in this situation.

"I don't want to be gay, Cy… It's nothing against you b-being i-it… but I-I'm not… I-I can't be…" Jonah muttered quietly, his voice almost whispering. "Can't I just be… I dunno, Cyrusexual? Ugh, t-this is why I hate labels!"

Cyrus sighed from the scared hurt in Jonah's voice, the teen knew that Jonah wasn't gay but the thought of him being _Cyrusexual _had him blushing. Wondering just how _Cyrusexual _his best friend was.

"J-Jonah? You don't need to label yourself, you can be anything you like…" Cyrus whispered back, not wanting to scare the boy further and thus moving into the therapist style he used when Jonah had his panic attacks. When that didn't seem to calm too well, he tried for a joke. "You can be anything _only_ if I can be Jonahsexual… or Marshmallowsexual, they're so good! Ooh, maybe S'moresexual's better?"

'_Or… S-S'more-than-sexual!'_

He thought his normal Cyrus jokes were going well until Jonah stormed towards him, grabbed ahold of him and smashed their lips together.


End file.
